The Wonderful Wonderland's Alice Liddel and Dorothey Gale!
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I ... Dorothy...had been sitting against one of the trees outside my house in one of the many fields near my home. I had memorized all of the fields next to home and the trees in them, what the trees looked like because I liked sitting under trees in fields when the mood hits me. When "mood" hits me...Miss Gale knows which tree in which field Miss Gale will sit against!
1. Chapter 1

D.

56 Cottage Three

W

Extension-0823

THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S

ALICE LIDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I ... Dorothy...had been sitting against one of the trees outside my house in one of the many fields near my home. I (Miss Gale) had memorized all of the fields next to home and the trees in them, what the trees looked like because (Miss Gale) I liked sitting under trees in fields when the mood hits me. When "mood" hits me...Miss Gale knows which tree in which field Miss Gale will sit against because Miss Gale has done so many times. Toto and I were sitting near the shady tree in front of the fenced yard and to the right of the gate. I was sitting there in the shade with my arm around Toto whom was sitting at my side like he usually had. I and Toto usually sat like so under trees around my home. Sometime or another Toto would see a rabbit and chase after it ... me taking chase after Toto. Toto was a small dog and if Toto found the rabbit hole he would dig into the rabbit hole and maybe fall into it if it collapsed. That has happened to (Miss Gale's) my dog Toto before. Sometimes there are a lot a' li'l' baby rabbit tunnels under a rabbit hole and the tiny baby bunny tunnels collapse when Toto might be diggin' in a bunny hole. When it happened that once, Miss Gale, I caught Toto up side down ...Toto's poor li'l' legs kickin'. ... Li'l cute baby rabbits runnin' out of the rabbit-hole! Toto, of course, was yelpin' up a storm like them bunnies were rats.

Meredith-2 THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDD …. !

"I' never seen" any creature bein' so afraid of somethin' so cute. Since then Miss Gale's (My) dog is afraid of little mice. I had to pull Toto out of the rabbit hole. Since then Toto's been afraid of tiny spaces. Recently mind doctors have been making headway in a marvel science called psychology. I believe what they call claustrophobia is what my dog has. So Toto sat beside Miss Gale content to sit there and enjoy (My) Miss Gale's presence. Toto and I were resting our eyes when I opened Miss Gale's (My) eyes at the sound of a rabbit running. I heard rabbits a million times before and I know one when Miss Gale (I) hears it. This time it was dif'rent though: because when one had opened my eyes one thought she had seen clothes on the rabbit as it blurred running by. Toto went running across the field after it Toto barking all the way across the field. I cried out, "Toto no!" I ran after Toto again but this time it was different. This time (I) Miss Gale was curious about what the white rabbit was. Why was he wearing pants?! I had to find out. When Miss Gale (I) got to the next tree that was two empty fields away from my home I found the rabbit's hole. At the roots of the tree, Toto was digging away at the soft soil of the rabbit-hole. It looked as if Toto's head was buried in the bunny hole as Toto dug into it. Toto was really digging away into it when the hole's bottom just disintegrated into moist dirt clods and hung seemingly there in space for a moment before giving way to gravity and falling. I cried out_**, "Toto,**_ no_**.."..!**_ This wasn't just merely a rabbit tunnel collapse Toto must've dug into an abandoned mine and now Toto had unknowingly endangered us both.

The opening, collapsing hole looked as though it were a mouth gaping, opening wide to engulf Toto and I and to swallow us whole. …. .

The End

Meredith-2 …FUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!


	2. Chapter 2

M, G. Duramen Line Count 17

506 Cottage Road Three 2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex; 3372

"THE CHILDREN'S **MONSTER BOOK**, A NON-FICTION … A FREE-VERSE POEM,"

by

Mark Meredith

You hear lots of people talk about monsters; you hear about them in stories; you see them all the time on that show Sesame Street but you never learn what types of monsters those ones are.

They usually have different animal-like body parts or weird ugly parts to them that the creators just make up in their own minds.

Well, this book is about monsters and the things that those monsters do that make each type different from the others.

**Meredith-2 "**…DREN'S **MONSTER BOOK"**

Another monster is the sphinx.

A Roman sphinx is a female version of the sphinx.

Roman Sphinxes are usually women, so if it's a Roman sphinx it probably actually means that it's a female sphinx.

A female sphinx is a little different from the male; ...they're always smarter, ...always more cunning.

You could call upon a sphinx to do your bidding, but first you must make a deal.

You must promise to make an exchange after she has done her deed.

Roman Sphinxes prize knowledge almost as if they were riches, so after she has done her appointed task and returns to you, ...you must tell her a riddle in payment, ...and it better be a good one, because if it isn't, ...then ...the female Roman Sphinx ...EATS YOU ...ALIVE!

**Meredith-3 "**…**STER BOOK"**

Yet, another monster is the troglodyte.

Troglodytes are lizards that slither along caverns in the ground right beneath your feet!

A troglodyte has a figure that almost looks like a man's, and has sharp teeth and claws.

Let's suppose you sneak into a shadowy cave that you're not supposed to be in.

Let us say suddenly you stop and smell a sudden very disgusting odor of some unknown, foul creature, then there just may be a troglodyte right besides you, watching you from his hiding place among the gloom of the cavern wall, but you can't see him because he has the ability to camouflage itself like a chameleon.

The troglodyte would then jump out from the darkness to cut you with claws that slash and bite you with teeth that tear.

Now, any grownup knows that there are no such things as these monsters, but it sure is fun to pretend that there are, isn't it? …. .

The End

**Meredith-4 "**…DREN'S **MONSTER BOOK"**

M, G. Duramen Approx Count 300

506 Cottage Road Three2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 3372

AfterWords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Why don't you tell me what you want to be happening in "the story", next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
